Crash and Burn
by Padfootdoppelganger
Summary: It would happen again. It couldn't happen again. She couldn't breathe. There was no air, no room and she was falling. My take on the street race scene in 3x15 Minor Offenses. [No slash]


**What I thought should have happened after the street race scene. I love Jesus and Mariana and I wish we could get more twin scenes. I love their sibling relationship! This is my first fanfiction for The Fosters, so I hope y'all will like it.**

 **I don't own anything but my own words, obviously.**

* * *

"STOP THE CAR!" It was everywhere, she was everywhere, he was nowhere. Black. White. Red.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" As soon as the car was parked, she gripped the car door and threw it open. Heard them say her name. Nick. Lexi. Jesus.  
"Come on, Mariana! Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Get back in the car, I'll drive you. I'm sorry! Mariana!" She swung around, eyes wild, facing the three of them.  
"Shut up, Nick! What kind of an idiot are you?" Lexi stepped toward her.  
"Mariana, take it easy. Are you okay?" Mariana's laugh sounded harder then it felt. Short. Cold. Menacing.  
"No, I'm not okay! We could have been in another accident!" Her eyes sought out her brother's at these words. Cocking her head slightly, tears burning her eyes like fire. "Do you realize that, Jesus?"  
"It was just for fun, Mariana!"  
"OH! For fun! Well in that case!" Lexi joined her, pushing her purse further up her shoulder in the process.  
"I agree with Mariana. That was completely idiotic." Jesus laughed helplessly. Mariana's eyes fixed on him, burning.  
"You think this is funny?"  
"Mariana, no one got hurt-"  
"THIS TIME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO FREAKING RECKLESS WHEN YOU KNOW-" Her voice failed her. Mariana took a deep breath. Black. White. Red. She closed her eyes. Focused on the darkness, forcing herself not to cry.  
"You know what? Screw you. I'll see you at home." She turned around, felt Lexi's hand on her shoulder. Shrugged it off.  
"Not now Lexi, alright? I want to be alone." Before turning the corner she turned to see her brother's face. She wished she hadn't.

* * *

Closing her eyes she willed herself to breathe. _Don't panic. There's nothing to be worried about. You're safe. Don't panic. A panic attack won't help you. Don't-_

The knock on her door was quickly followed by the opening of it. She knew who it was. He was beside her. His hand on hers and she didn't push him away.  
"Why are you so uptight all the time? Did you have to ruin a perfectly good nigh-" Her brother's voice died down as he took her in. Hair messy, tears streaming. His irritation disappeared, replaced by worry.  
"Hey, hey, take it easy. Breathe. Look at me. No, Mariana, look me in the eye. What's going on?" Her eyes met his. Steady.  
"Why do you care? You made the whole evening about getting back at me. I get it, okay? I'm an awful sister. Trust me I already hate myself enough, but-" Black. White. Red. Breathe.  
"What's going on, Mariana?", Jesus repeated. She didn't answer immediately. Couldn't. She focused on breathing, counting down from ten.  
"I thought you were dead." Jesus stilled at her words, and with him the entire world. Black. White. Red. Too much red. Way too much red.  
"There was so much blood, I couldn't see your face. I-I thought… I couldn't… You couldn't…" Black. White. Red. "You didn't answer me when I called your name… Y-you always… I thought y-you were… I thought I'd never hear your voice again… I-I thought…."

Jesus pulled her into his strong arms, tucking her head under his chin, and she felt safe. She recognized the strange feeling of coming home after a long time, without having realized you had been gone.  
"Estoy aquí, Mariana. Te amo." His voice in her ear and she could breathe again.  
"Estoy siento."  
"Don't apologize, Mariana. I'm the one who's sorry." She gripped him tighter, not wanting him to pull away yet.  
"I'm sorry, Zeus. About everything."  
"Don't be. None of it was your fault." At this, she let him go. Black. White. Red. No air. Mariana sank to the floor. How had she been able to stay upright all this time? How had she been able to stay breathing for so long? Crushed under the never ending weight.  
"Yes it is! It's my fault, Jesus, don't you see? We were on our way home from my dance competition when it happened! It was my fault Ana had to drive when she went into labor, it was my fault…" Black. White. Red. "I thought- I thought I had killed you. I thought you were dead, I- I thought I had killed the person I love most in this world-"  
"Shhh, it wasn't your fault Mariana. Breathe, just breathe." Jesus held his sister, pulling his hand through her hair. He leaned against her bed and she was in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Mariana gasped.  
"Mariana, I don't blame you. I could never blame you. We're all okay. It's okay. Shhh, everything is okay." He held her, and his sister wept. They wept. And it was okay.

* * *

"By the way, Nick's probably not going to get a second date."  
"Too bad, I was kind of rooting for him."  
"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't have high-jacked his date then." Jesus laughed at this, his head propped up against the wall. Mariana felt his shoulders rise as he did, and she smiled too.  
"I'll remember that next time, sis."  
"You do that, stupid."

* * *

 **Okay, so while I have written Fanfiction on other sites for years, this is my first attempt on here. I'd love any feedback. So if you'd like to, review?  
Take care everyone. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
